


Sergeant Barnes

by GeoLinden



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 40s, F/M, One Shot, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoLinden/pseuds/GeoLinden
Summary: You joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve with the sole intention of avenging your father’s death. Superhero vs Villain!Reader Prompts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Sergeant Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Superhero vs Villain!Reader Prompts. / Sorry for my spelling and grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language, I am learning.
> 
> My TUMBLR: https://ladyeliot.tumblr.com/

The day a Colt 45 M1911 pistol was pointed at your face, you realised how long the journey to that moment had been. Events in your life had led you to become a Hydra agent, infiltrated as an agent of the Strategic Scientific Reserve, a top-secret US agency during World War II.

The world seemed to have gone mad, war was turning people upside down, people were fighting each other for the honour of their country, and you were in the middle of the chaos.

You were born in the United States, your father had dedicated his entire life to honouring his country, practically gave his life in World War I, and in 1940 he and Chester Phillips founded the Strategic Scientific Reserve. However, all his efforts were in vain when he was sent on a secret life-and-death mission, causing him never to return. Your father was the only thing you had in your life, your guide and your hero, so you wanted to follow in his footsteps, to make him proud of you. Chester Phillips took you under his wing, as his right hand. He was the one who instructed you, who taught you everything you know, who allowed you to complete your first missions as SSR agents and who opened your eyes.

The United States entered the Second World War in 1941. During your third mission in Europe, in which you were to enter the secret Hydra base, Arnim Zola and Johann Schmidt were waiting for your arrival. After hours of suffering, both physical and mental, they made you understand that the mission your father was sent on was a trap, set by Chester Phillips who wanted to take over the supreme command of the SSR. It all made sense to you, everything was connected, your father could not have made such a stupid mistake as the one you had been led to believe he had died for, it must have been a trap.

Having brainwashed you, HYDRA let you return to the United States. You arrived with an idea in mind, an idea that Schmidt himself had introduced to you and that made you change your attitude, thinking of your revenge.

You had been in Italy for two months, where the 107th Infantry Regiment, led by Chester Phillips, was based. The American soldiers were fighting continuous battles against the Germans, managing to extend the frontier line. They were exhausted, hardly had any rest and their spirits were gradually failing, but your thoughts were elsewhere, not far away.

During the little missions you had done in Europe, you had had the occasional encounter again with Johann Schmidt. His level of persuasion was unmatched by any other your mind had ever felt, and inside you let yourself be carried away by his words. No one in the SSR knew anything, no one in the camp had any inkling of the situation and that was a plus for you.

One morning like any other you emerged from Colonel Phillips’ tent, having been lectured on the importance of discipline because of his morning moodiness, having encountered two soldiers who had broken the time regulations. You were on your way to the intelligence tent, where, together with the regimental superiors, you would begin to analyse the German army’s progress through Italy, but, as it happened, Sergeant Barnes accosted you.

“Lieutenant,” he said, coming to your side and giving you the rigorous salute.

“Sergeant,” you replied without looking at him and quickening your pace. “I don’t have time for your games Sergeant Barnes, I have a lot to do this morning.”

Bucky let out a small laugh and continued to stand next to you, combing his hair back with his hands, trying to look as decent as possible in front of you.

“As you know, there’s a screening of Casablanca tonight, and I was wondering if you’d like to join me,” he said with a crooked smile on his face. “I can pick you up at 8.00 p.m. if that’s all right, Lieutenant.

You stopped dead in your tracks and frowned as you turned to face him, Bucky pulled himself upright without removing the half-smile from his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Sergeant?” you asked authoritatively, causing the smile on your partner’s face to fade.

“Uh…” he hesitated. “That’s right lieutenant.”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to ask me out on a date, Sergeant,” you said, crossing your arms.

“And why is that, Lieutenant?” he asked amused. **“Wait, are we supposed to be enemies?”**

You arched an eyebrow in response to his question, and with extreme straightness you inspected every part of the soldier in front of you, and could see the lack of decorum in his uniform.

“And do you plan to come looking for me with the shirt tails out, the gallons askew and the tie not buttoned properly?” you asked, arching your right eyebrow, but your words elicited another smile from Bucky.

“Of course not, my lieutenant,” he lifted his chin as he licked his lips.

“All right,” you said, nodding. “Don’t be late Sergeant Barnes.”

With those last words, you made your way towards the intelligence tent, listening to the applause and cheers that the other soldiers offered Sergeant Barnes for getting an affirmative answer from you. The relationship between you and James could be described as one of mutual interest, but much more explicitly on his part, for since your arrival at the camp there had hardly been a day when he had tried to get your attention, and although you did not show it, you liked it.

Over the next few hours you found that the German army was slowly retreating, just as Johann Schmidt had informed you. Your plan was only to get Chester Phillips to him, but you had no intention of anyone else getting hurt in your revenge. 

By late afternoon, the sun was low enough to enjoy the screening. The regiment had not been able to take a break for months and this was their first entertainment, so spirits were high. Your first thought was to put your uniform back on, it wouldn’t do to go out without it, but you decided that a night was a night, and you needed to take a break too, even if it was only for a couple of hours at least. In your suitcase you found an evening dress, which you wore during your mission to the French capital, it was discreet, but perfect.

You were just finishing your hair when a voice was heard just outside your tent.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N?” exclaimed Sergeant Barnes’ voice.

“I’ll be right out Sergeant.”

After taking a last look at yourself in a small hand mirror you took a deep breath and headed for the exit. As you pulled back the curtain James Barnes’ blue eyes swept over your body, making a sweeping inspection and taking his breath away. You arched an eyebrow in recognition of the event, while at the same time downplaying it due to the situation you were in. You more subtly noticed that he looked completely different from that morning, his uniform was impeccable and there were no longer any locks on his face.

“You’re…” his mouth was still open without providing any words.

“Shall we go, Sergeant?” you asked waiting for him to react.

“Of course, Lieutenant,” he finally said offering you his arm but not taking his eyes off you. “You look really beautiful.”

“Thank you, Sergeant,” that was one of the few times you gave him a smile. “You’re not bad yourself.”

You were both heading towards the central esplanade of the camp, where the film had been set up to be shown. It all happened very quickly, the siren started to sound, the spotlights around the area flashed blinding you and countless shouts from the soldiers filled the air. You looked around you, it was an ambush, James pulled out a weapon he had on him and wrapped his arms around you. It didn’t take you long to react, because you quickly pulled out a revolver you had hidden in the garter of your stockings and took aim, looking for a shot. Bucky looked at you a little surprised.

“Don’t lose sight of the target, Sergeant,” you said, taking him by the arm and hiding behind your tent.

The HYDRA soldiers were numerous, perhaps even double your numbers, and you had to take into account that you were unprepared for this abominable ambush. You pulled a knife from your cleavage and slit the back of your tent so that you could both quickly reach inside and grab the weapons you kept inside. Bucky had your back and you quickly made your way to the boot hidden under your desk.

“Don’t you dare take another step,” Sergeant Barnes’ voice drifted towards the entrance door.

In front of you stood Johann Schmidt with his hands raised and a smile on his lips. 

“I see you have security,” he said in a thick German accent. “But don’t worry, she doesn’t need it.”

You stood up slowly and looked at him seriously.

“This is not what we had planned,” you said hating yourself that Sergeant Barnes heard those words, making you known as a traitor.

“I was tired of waiting,” Schmidt shrugged.

James, completely stunned and lost for words, didn’t know what to do or which of the two of you to watch. 

“I told you I would hand you over to Colonel Phillips,” you reminded Schmidt, filled with hatred inside you. 

“And I have come for him,” he approached you.

“Then take him and go,” you spat those words. 

“I will,” he said, smiling, slowly walking past you, approaching Bucky.

You stood watching the situation, you knew you were lost, the power you possessed had fallen from your hands, you were in no man’s land. James who all that time was pointing his gun at Johann Schmidt suddenly looked into your eyes and changed his aim, you had his gun pointed directly at your face. Your countenance did not change, you kept a serious look on your face, watching him. His hands were shaking and his breathing was rapid, he didn’t know what to do. Schmidt looked amused as he watched the situation in silence. 

“Do what you have to do sergeant,” you said, clenching your jaw tightly. “My mission is accomplished.


End file.
